1. Field of the Invention
A case and carton handling device to remove trash and debris from case and carton combinations and permit inspection thereof for damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the bottling industry, packaging is generally accomplished in cases or in case and carton combinations wherein a plurality of cartons are contained within a case. Upon return of the empty product receptacle and its removal to the production line, the case and carton must be cleaned and emptied of accumulated trash and debris and inspected for damage. This is a tedious task requiring many man-hours, much floor space and excessive handling.
Various packing devices now include checking means to determine proper sealing or weight. Also casing/bottle machines have been developed which include means to eject or reject defective casings or bottles. Specifically, these machines normally include various types of ejector arms or plates which remove the articles from the normal path of advance to either chutes or lateral conveyors. The following patents are typical of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,023; 1,958,846; 2,033,614; 2,224,975; 2,259,728; 2,485,040; 2,833,434; 3,011,633; 3,098,565; 3,127,721; 3,327,878; 3,452,508; 3,533,212; 3,590,550; 3,593,487; 3,599,391; 3,757,943; 3,874,144 and 3,956,110.
Unfortunately none of these devices provide means for removing accumulated trash and debris from case and carton combinations simply, efficiently, and economically. As a result, there is a long-felt need for a machine or device to accomplish these results.